Dis maman, pourquoi tu pleures?
by Erec
Summary: Parfois Jane et/ou Maura fondent en larmes, leur fils, Casey, s'interroge d'une telle réaction. Suite indirecte de Nouvelle épreuve.
1. 7 Janvier 2015

**Bonsoir,  
je suis de retour après un long temps d'absence avec un OS qui trottait dans ma tête depuis un long moment, vous vous en rendrez compte en le lisant. Ce n'est pas une suite direct de Nouvelle épreuve, même si elle est prévu (je ne sais pas encore pour quand). Mais cet OS reprend les éléments de cette fiction et un peu plus, à savoir que Jane et Maura sont mariées et ont un fils, Casey, fils biologique de Jane et Casey, qui est mort. De plus, Jane a une grande sœur Amanda. Pour tout comprendre, je vous invite à lire mes deux fictions Nouveau départ et Nouvelle épreuve mais ce n'est absolument pas nécessaire pour comprendre cet histoire. **

**On se retrouve à la fin.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Maura cuisinait en surveillant Casey du coin de l'œil, il avait bientôt cinq ans et se passionnait pour les sciences et le sport pour le plus grand plaisir de ses mamans. Il s'amusait d'ailleurs avec son nouveau microscope, cadeau d'Amanda pour son neveu. La vie avait évolué en cinq ans et aujourd'hui, la vie était plus clémente avec la famille Isles-Rizzoli. La preuve étant que la seule chose qui empêchait Jane d'être déjà rentrée était la finalisation d'un dossier avant le lendemain. Elle avait prévu une surprise pour « les deux amours de [s]a vie » comme elle aimait les appeler. Mais avant, elle voulait finir correctement cette enquête pour pouvoir l'oublier sans remords.

La télévision était laissait en fond sonore sur un documentaire que Maura suivait d'une oreille en éminçant les poivrons. C'est alors que le programme fût interrompu par un flash info spécial. Le geste de la légiste s'arrêta et elle tourna la tête vers les images qui défilaient sur l'écran, les impacts de balles, Maura en avait l'habitude mais les mots du commentateurs précisant le nombre de morts, leur nationalité et surtout leur profession mit un uppercut à Maura. Elle laissa tomber le couteau qui retomba dans un bruit mat sur la planche à couper avant de tomber par terre en même temps que les perles d'eau salée glissaient sur ses joues. Le bruit fit sursauter Casey qui abandonna son nouveau cadeau pour regarder sa mère.

-Maman ?

-...

Maura restait sans voix devant l'annonce de ses 12 français morts pour la liberté d'expression. Elle ne comprenait pas qu'au pays de la liberté et de la Déclaration des Droits de l'Homme, on abatte des hommes et des femmes pour quelques coups de crayons et quelques mots qui devaient faire rire. Casey pendant ce temps là, avait quitté son activité pour rejoindre sa mère dans la cuisine et tira sur sa manche pour essayer de la faire réagir.

-Maman, maman !

Maura sortit de sa stupeur et éteignit la télévision d'un geste avant de prendre son fils dans les bras et de s'installer dans le canapé avec celui-ci sur les genoux. Mais aucun mot n'arrivait à sortir devant tant d'horreur dans ce monde. Casey s'était installé tout contre sa mère et attendait patiemment que celle-ci lui réponde. Il attendit avant de dire ce qu'il inquiétait tant.

-Dis maman, pourquoi tu pleures ?

Maura essuya ses larmes se rendant compte que le monde n'avait pas arrêté de tourner. Et se tourna vers Casey cherchant les mots pour lui expliquer ce qu'il venait de se passer.

-Mon chéri, j'ai appris une mauvaise nouvelle, les mots sortaient difficilement mais elle devait lui expliquer.

-C'est mama ?Elle a quelque chose ?

-Non, mama va très bien et elle va bientôt être là. Non et heureusement.

-Alors c'est qui ? Tonton TJ ? Tonton Frankie ? Tatie ?

-Non, non, ils vont très bien. Casey, nous allons tous bien, nous sommes pas blessé.

-Mais pourquoi tu pleures alors ?

-J'ai mal, mon fils, tellement mal.

-Tu t'es fait mal ?

-Non, mais mon cœur est triste.

-Pourquoi ?

-Des gens sont morts, Casey.

-Mais des morts, tu en vois tous les jours maman.

-C'est vrai, mais ceux que je vois, ils étaient malades ou très très vieux. Pas ceux là.

-Mais pourquoi ils sont morts alors ? C'est pas juste.

-Non, mon cœur, c'est pas juste. Ils sont morts parce qu'ils ont fait des dessins qui ne plaisaient pas à d'autres personnes.

-Mais alors, c'est dangereux de dessiner ? Vous allez me tuer si mes dessins ne sont pas beaux ?

Casey était au bord des larmes et terrorisé. La porte d'entrée claqua et une Jane essoufflée apparut dans le salon, elle attrapa de justesse son fils qui s'était jeté dans ses bras. Son regard croisa celui de sa femme et elle y lut tout la tristesse du monde. Tant bien que mal, elle essaya de lui faire passer tout son amour et son soutient. Puis elle porta son fils jusqu'au canapé et l'installa entre elles deux.

-Mais non, Casey, jamais nous te tuerons. Et puis tes dessins sont très beaux.

-Et les leurs ne l'étaient pas ?

-Si, mais ils dénonçaient des choses qui elles étaient moches.

-Alors on ne peut pas dessiner tout ce qu'on veut ?

-Si et il faut continuer pour que les méchants qui ont tué ces gens comprennent leur bêtise.

-Mais moi, je veux plus dessiner si c'est dangereux.

-C'est dommage parce que tes dessins sont très beaux.

-Puis les méchants doivent comprendre qu'ils ont pas gagné.

-On peut les battre avec des dessins ?

-Oui chéri.

-Je vais chercher mes crayons alors.

Et Casey partit en courant chercher son matériel de dessin et s'installa sur la table de la salle à manger. Pendant ce temps là, Jane attira Maura dans ses bras et posa un baiser sur sa tempe.

-Je n'arrive pas à y croire Jane.

-Moi non plus Maur', moi non plus. Je ne comprends pas comme ils ont pu faire ça alors l'expliquer à Casey...

-Tu l'as très bien fait. Merci d'être arrivé si vite, je ne savais plus quoi faire, souffla Maura alors que les larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues.

-J'ai sauté dans la voiture dès qu'on a appris la nouvelle, répondis Jane en essuyant du pouce les petites perles d'eau.

-J'aimerais tellement faire quelque chose pour aider.

-Je sais, mais il n'y a rien à faire.

-On pourrait aller là-bas et proposer notre aide ?

-Maur' tu sais très bien que les français on les services compétents pour gérer cette enquête et je doute fort qu'il la laisse à des étrangers.

-Je pense qu'il va y avoir des manifestations, on pourrait y aller... Mais on peut pas quitter le poste...

-Tu veux vraiment partir en France ?

-Oui, ils ont besoin de savoir que le monde entier est avec eux.

-J'ai peut-être la solution pour toi alors, dis Jane en sortant une enveloppe de sa poche.

Maura l'ouvrit et découvrit à l'intérieur trois billets d'avions pour la France à la date du lendemain. Ainsi qu'un petit mot de sa moitié.

 _« Mi amore,_

 _Tu m'as souvent contée les beautés de l'Europe et plus particulièrement de la France, pays que j'ai appris à découvrir à travers les fins, les mots doux que tu me chuchotes à l'oreille, les plats mais aussi les chansons que tu m'as traduit. Je sais combien tu aimerais le visiter et je sais aussi que tu aurais aimé d'une lune de miel mais lorsque tu m'as dit « oui », je n'avais pas les moyens de t'offrir ce rêve. Alors depuis près de cinq ans, j'ai tout fait pour pouvoir enfin t'offrir ce voyage en famille. Puis, si tu acceptes, après quelques jours au pays de l'amour, j'aimerais faire un détour avant de rentrer pour te faire visiter la terre de mes ancêtres : l'Italie._

 _Ti amo mi amore._

 _Ta Jane »_

-Ce n'était pas prévu tout ces malheurs, mais si tu veux toujours aller en France, je suis prête à t'accompagner.

-Mais le poste et la morgue ?

-J'ai tout prévu. Qu'en dis-tu ?

-Oui, oui, oui ! Merci Jane.

-Di niente.

Et ainsi que la famille Isles-Rizzoli partit le lendemain en France et participa à la grande marche du 11 janvier 2015 en brandissant fièrement les dessins de Casey pour combattre la barbarie d'une autre façon.

* * *

 **Voilà, j'espère que cela vous à plus et qu'il n'y avait pas trop d'erreurs. Je tiens à tenir encore hommage aux victimes du terrorisme que ça soit à Paris, de Tunisie ou d'ailleurs dans le monde. Nous devons nous battre contre la barbarie de notre monde pour que nos enfants vivent dans un monde un peu meilleur.**

 **Je tiens juste à dire que je n'ai pas d'enfant et que ce dialogue est purement une invention de ma part alors j'espère qu'il vous paraîtra réaliste.**

 **Une petite review me ferait plaisir. J'ajouterai que j'ai déjà un chapitre et demi de près de ce qu'il pourrait être la suite de Nouvelle épreuve, voulez-vous que je les poste sachant que j'ai des partiels qui approchent donc que la parution peut être aléatoire et un peu longue pour cet Fanfiction. C'est vous qui avez les commandes.**

 **Merci pour tout, Erec.**


	2. 13 Novembre 2015

**Bonsoir!**

 **Jamais je n'avais prévu d'écrire un autre chapitre de cette histoire qui est notre histoire un petit peu aussi. Seulement quelques mois séparent cette histoire de la précédente comme quelques mois se sont écoulés depuis les attaques de janvier. Je sais que c'est pas très joyeux pour finir l'année mais bon, vu comme elle était merdique déjà... J'essaye juste de pas placer 2016 sous les mêmes auspices. Et pardon de tous ceux qui attendent la suite de Nouvelle donne** **. Place à la fiction et n'oubliez pas de manger, boire, rire, c'est-à-dire vivre pour combattre la barbarie.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Il était seize heure en ce jour de novembre, au poste de la BPD, Jane venait de recevoir un message de Maura. Elle l'ouvrit avant de le lire :

 _« Chérie, j'ai une nouvelle autopsie qui est arrivée et j'aimerai pouvoir passer mon week-end dans tes bras plutôt qu'ici à la morgue. Pourrais-tu aller chercher Casey à l'école, s'il te plaît meine Liebe ? »_

Jane sourit à l'idée d'un week-end paisible en famille avec seulement sa femme et son fils, en l'absence d'enquête, elle répondit par la positive à Maura. Elle attrapa sa veste et ses clés en lançant :

-Bon week-end les gars, à lundi !

-T'es bien pressée dis-donc, Maura t'attend ? Répondit Franky appuyant ses propos d'un clin d'œil.

-Non, elle travaille encore, ça veut dire que je dois aller récupérer Casey à la sortie de sa classe.

-Alors passe le bonjour à mon neveu.

-Sans problème.

Jane prit donc la direction du parking saluant les personnes qu'elle croisait avec un grand sourire, elle était heureuse. Elle s'installa au volant et démarra la radio. Rapidement, sa voiture rejoignit la circulation de Boston encore fluide à cette heure ci. La radio n'était qu'un fond sonore pour Jane perdue dans ses pensées. Mais elle crispa les doigts sur le volant quand la musique du flash info spécial résonna dans l'habitacle. Une habitude désormais pour elle, un type de stress post-traumatique datant du jour où elle avait découvert la réalité pour Amanda. Elle n'en parlait pas de peur d'effrayer Maura mais encore une fois elle fût prise par une crispation et sa respiration se bloqua un instant. Elle se concentra sur son souffle et écouta le journaliste.

Malheureusement, au fur et à mesure des mots prononcés, ses doigts recommencèrent à serrer le volant. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ressentait, ça faisait mal dans son cœur de ce trop plein d'émotions que l'on ressent quand l'on apprend quelque chose qui nous dépasse. Jane arriva devant l'école de Casey, soupira et sortit de son véhicule. Quelques parents étaient là déjà présents, elle en salua quelques uns avant de s'appuyer contre le lampadaire. Elle avait cinq minutes d'avance, elle décida de chercher des infos supplémentaires sur son portable.

Plusieurs fusillades s'étaient déroulés à Paris dans des lieux où Maura, Casey et elle s'étaient promenés en janvier. Ses souvenirs se mélangeaient aux informations pour recréer les images des attaques. Le bilan allait être lourd, elle n'en doutait malheureusement pas. La cloche sonna, Jane profita des quelques minutes qui lui restait avant l'arrivée de son fils pour ranger son portable et se redresser.

Puis elle approcha sa main de son holster qu'elle déverrouilla pour dégainer plus rapidement. Son regard scrutait les personnes autour d'elle, l'adrénaline et la peur s'immisçaient en elle. Elle savait que c'était irrationnel et qu'une attaque terroriste coordonnée dans le monde entier était peu probable mais viscéralement elle avait besoin de se savoir prête à défendre son fils.

Puis la classe de Casey apparût et elle relâcha un instant la pression et laissa un sourire se dessiner sur son visage quand son fils se jeta dans ses jambes. Puis elle le poussa vers la voiture, interrompant sa discussion avec un de ses camarades. Elle ne voulait pas rester là.

Rapidement, elle redémarra et se réinstalla dans le trafic, un peu plus bouchonné. Elle reprit conscience de sa réalité qu'à la voix de Casey.

-Mama ?

-Oui mon chéri ?

-On pourra aller au parc après le goûter s'il te plaît ?

-Non !

-Pourquoi ? Casey était surpris par le ton de sa mère.

-Pardon, Casey je voulais pas être méchante, mais ce soir on restera à la maison tous les trois.

-Maman est déjà rentrée?Pourquoi ?

-Non, maman travaille encore sûrement, d'ailleurs tu veux bien l'appeler, lui répondit-elle en tendant son portable.

Casey se concentra sur le téléphone pour trouver le numéro de sa maman mais il n'arrêtait pas de vibrer. Pendant ce temps, Jane prenait conscience de son attitude depuis le flash info et se rendit compte qu'elle avait exagérée, les larmes commencèrent à couler en silence sur son visage. D'un coup, la voix de Maura, légèrement inquiète, résonna dans l'habitacle.

-Jane ? Ça va ?

-Coucou maman.

-Salut mon amour, tu vas bien ?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi tu m'appelles mon amour ?

-Je sais pas, c'est mama qui m'a dit de t'appeler. Mama je dis quoi à maman, dit-il sans se rendre compte que Jane entendait toute la conversation.

-Jane tu es là ? Ça va ?

-Oui,oui, excuse moi, mi amore.

-Tu es sûre, ta voix tremble.

-Mama elle pleure maman, dis mama pourquoi tu pleures ?

-Maur', tu peux rentrer à la maison maintenant s'il te plaît, rapidement et écoute les infos.

-J'arrive, je suis déjà dans la voiture, à toute suite mes amours.

Pendant la discussion, Jane et Casey avaient rejoint la maison familiale et une fois garée, Jane récupéra son fils dans les bras et rentra dans la maison. Elle fit quelques pas avant de se laisser tomber dans le canapé, son fils toujours emmitouflé dans sa veste dans les bras. Jane ne résista pas à ses émotions et s'effondra en larmes devant lui. Casey n'osant rien dire, resserra sa prise sur le cou de sa mama et lui fit des bisous.

C'était dans cette position qu'ils étaient toujours quand Maura rentra en trombe dans la maison. Leur fils voulut la rejoindre, paniqué par le comportement de sa mama mais les bras de Jane le serrait trop fort. Maura s'installa devant le canapé face à Jane, de manière à avoir son visage à la même hauteur que celui de celle qu'elle aimait.

-Jane amo, a piede libero. (amour, lâche le) Je suis là maintenant.

Doucement, elle pris la main de sa femme et lui montra comment relâcher son emprise sur Casey. Dès qu'il fût libérer, son fils se jeta dans ses bras et demanda.

-Dis, maman pourquoi mama elle pleure?

Maura s'assit sur le canapé après avoir enlevé son manteau et celui de Casey et reprit la main de Jane toujours silencieuse. Puis elle soupira et répondit:

-Mon amour, tu te souviens qu'au début de l'année on est allé à Paris et qu'on a participé à une marche?

-Oui, y avait plein de monde et j'avais des dessins.

-Exactement, tu te souviens pourquoi on marchait?

-Parce que y a des méchants ils avaient tués des gens qui dessinaient.

-Tu as raison, mama elle pleure parce que y a des méchants qui ont encore tués des gens à Paris, là où on s'était ballader. Elle imagine que ça aurait pu être nous et elle a mal parce qu'elle veut pas nous perdre.

-Mais nous on est là.

-Oui mais dès fois, on pense à des choses tellement forts qu'on croit à ces choses là.

-Comme quand tonton Tommy il m'a dit qu'il avait déjà vu des martiens.

-Oui, répondit Maura en souriant, Casey se tourna vers Jane.

-Tu sais mama, tout va bien, les martiens ils existent pas et nous on est à la maison.

Un sourire commença à se former sur les lèvres de Jane avvant de fâner à nouveau. Maura se dit qu'elle avait malheureusement vu juste quand elle avait pensé qu'autre chose que les attentats tracassés sa femme. Alors pour pouvoir parler en paix avec celle qu'elle aimait elle se tourna vers leur fils et lui dit:

-Tu vois, mama, elle a juste besoin d'un peu de temps. On va bien.

-Oui et on s'aime.

-Exactement, tu veux bien aller jouer dans ta chambre s'il te plaît, que je parle à mama?

-... Euh...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Tu veux bien venir avec moi voir si il n'y a pas de méchants dans ma chambre?

-Bien sûr mon chéri. Ne bouge pas meine Liebe, je reviens.

Casey déposa un bisou sur la joue humide de sa mama et prit la main que Maura lui tendait. Lorsqu'elle redescendit, Jane n'avait pas bouger. Maura s'installa sur un bord du canapé avant d'attirer Jane dans ses bras et commença à tracer des cercles dans son dos pour l'apaiser. D'un coup, Jane se lâcha et raconta tout à Maura, comment elle réagissait au son du flash info spécial, comment elle avait pété un câble devant l'école de Casey en sortant presque son flingue pour protéger son fils d'ennemis imaginaire et comment elle n'avait pas réussi à rassurer son fils. Maura prit le temps de la rassurer et quand elle jugea que Jane était assez calmée, elle lui dit:

-Tu sais, mon amour, tu devrais aller parler à Casey, il a vraiment eu peur en te voyant ainsi.

-Tu as raison comme toujours. J'y vais, merci mi amore.

Jane monta les escaliers et ouvrit la chambre de son fils, elle le chercha du regard mais il n'était pas là. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain mais là encore, Casey n'était pas là. Elle prit deux secondes pour respirer et repousser la montée d'angoisse qui naissait en elle. Puis elle se redirigea vers la chambre de l'enfant en criant son nom. Une toute petite voix lui répondit de sous le lit:

-Qui est là?

-C'est moi, mama, répondit-elle en s'allongeant sur le sol.

Elle voulut relever le coin de la couette mais une petite main rabattit le drap.

-Prouve le, donne moi ta plaque.

Jane ne comprenait pas mais obéit quand même à son fils. Après un instant, le coin de la couette se souleva et Casey glissa vers elle et se blottit dans ses bras. Tout doucement, il commença à pleurer.

-Eh mon amour, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-C'est trop triste.

-Quoi?

-Les méchants ils ont tués pleins de monde, ils sont pas gentils.

-Tu as raison. Mais on ne peut rien faire.

-Même pas des dessins?

-Non, ils ont pas compris la dernière fois.

-Alors je vais pleurer toute ma vie.

-Ca serait dommage, j'aime bien ton sourire moi et maman aussi.

-Mais je veux combattre les méchants moi aussi.

-Tu sais quoi, tu peux faire un dessin et peut-être que cette fois ils comprendront les méchants. Mais il ne faut pas que tu pleures toute ta vie. Tu as le droit d'être triste et d'avoir peur, tu as le droit de pleurer mais il ne faut pas que la tristesse et la peur dirigent ta vie. Tu comprends ?

-Oui mais comment je peux faire ça ?

-En dessinant ou alors en mangeant, en buvant, en riant ou encore en jouant, en vivant tout simplement.

-Et en faisant des câlins aussi.

-Aussi. Tu peux même dire « je t'aime » au gens que tu aimes ça marche aussi.

-Je t'aime fort mama.

-Moi aussi mon trésor, je t'aime jusqu'à la lune et même le retour.

-Et moi aussi je vous aime fort mes amours, dit Maura derrière eux adossée au mur.

Ils se sourirent et se faire un câlin.

* * *

 **Encore une fois, je veux bien une petite review car comme pour le chapitre précédent je ne suis pas sûre de la justesse de mes dialogues entre Casey et ces mamans.**


End file.
